Un breve atisbo de magia
by JustDanny
Summary: Dile que lo siento, le pidió, en un susurro. Y se fue. Y Petunia se sintió, de nuevo, vacía, sola, absolutamente normal. SeverusxPetunia, SeverusxLily implícito. Reto con Kristy SR.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter está oficialmente desaparecido. Extraoficialmente, y en confidencia, podéis encontrarlo en mi casa. Así que no es mío, pero como lo tengo yo…**

**Notas: reto. ¿Con quién? Adivina adivinanza. Vamos, no es difícil: reto con Kristy SR, a quien va dedicada esta bas… digoo, este magnífico fic. Hala, que lo disfrutes.**

**Palabras: lápiz, goma, burgués, odio.**

**Personajes: Lily, Petunia, Severus**

**

* * *

  
**

**Un breve atisbo de magia**

Vernon Dursley ronca.

No es un ronquido fuerte, claro, no un bramido. Es más bien un ruido leve y continuo, molesto, monótono. De ese tipo de cosas que no registras, al principio, pero que, tras doce años de matrimonio, acaba con tus nervios.

Pero Petunia es una esposa paciente. Es paciente y amable, discreta y, cuando toca, marimandona. No es muchas veces, cuando necesita sacar esta última faceta de sí misma, al menos, no con su Vernon, porque se compenetran tan bien que es prácticamente imposible que se peleen.

Una de esas veces, esas poquísimas veces en que Petunia Dursley tuvo que sacar a relucir su carácter, fue en la noche de Halloween, diez años atrás. Y lo hizo sin preocuparse de las consecuencias; gritó y bramó, despertando al pequeño Dudders, y, al final, lo consiguió. Harry Potter vive ahora en su casa; no hay mejor prueba de lo convincente que puede llegar a ser. No señor.

Hoy, quizás, podría haber sido otra de ellas. Petunia podría haber protestado, esta mañana, cuando Vernon decidió llevarlos a todos a esa casucha vieja y destartalada en medio de la nada, tan alejada del perfecto ambiente burgués en que viven. Pero no. No lo ha hecho, no ha abierto la boca. Puede que ella también esté asustada, puede que también quiera escapar de las malditas cartas _mágicas_, del colegio ese de pacotilla para bichos raros. Sí. Puede que sea eso.

Puede que Harry le recuerde demasiado a Lily, también, los ojos verdes brillando de emoción. Quién sabe.

_Eres especial_, la dijeron, a Lily, esa noche. Sus padres, los de las dos -porque lo quieras o no, Petunia, sois hermanas. En lo bueno y en lo malo, incluso después de todos estos años; no puedes coger una goma, simplemente, y borrarlo todo-, llenos de orgullo. _Eres especial_, y ninguno la vio como ella. Rara, anormal. Lejana.

Y es curioso, piensa ahora, porque todo eso había empezado mucho más atrás. Había empezado con el niño ese, el hijo de los Snape, zarrapastroso y taciturno, tan extraño que no la sorprendió en absoluto enterarse de que iría con ella, con Lily, al colegio Hogwarts. O como se diga. Era ese renacuajo quien se la había quitado, poco a poco, quien la había separado de su hermana pequeña, haciéndola fuerte y valiente y _Gryffindor_ –eso le explicó Lily, a la vuelta del estúpido internado de anormales-, abriendo ese abismo entre ambas que no debería haber estado ahí.

Petunia echó de menos a Lily, los dos primeros días. Los días en que tenía nueve años y su hermanita pequeña la dejaba sola en el parque –_No se lo digas a mamá, ¿quieres, Tuney?_- para jugar con un niñato que ni siquiera tenía ropa que ponerse. Después, más o menos, la olvidó. La odió, durante el día, claro, y la lloró por la noche. Y odió, más que nada, a ese colegio estúpido y a ese tren estúpido y a esos magos estúpidos que se la llevaban tan lejos, a Lils. Y luego, nada. Luego tuvo vida propia, dejó de ser Tuney, y un buen día Lily Potter estaba muerta. Asesinada, dijeron.

Le dejó en herencia un colgante, uno pequeñito, de plata. Lo había comprado ella misma; fue el último regalo de cumpleaños que la mandó. Tenía su nombre –_Lily_- grabado, y, recuerda Petunia, mandó también una tarjeta, en la que ni siquiera firmó. Ya estaban enfadadas, por entonces. Ya estaba celosa, por entonces, de su hermana pequeña.

También le dejó un niño, claro. Harry. Ojos verdes, que son lo único de ella, y el aspecto infantil y enclenque de James Potter, al que Petunia sólo conoció por fotos, pero que seguramente era un patán y un imbécil. Y –casi- ha conseguido ocultarlos, al colgante y al niño, en el fondo del cajón y la memoria, los ha separado de Lily, de forma que no duela, ya no. Ya no, porque Petunia Dursley es hoy una perfecta ama de casa, con un marido y un hijo maravillosos y nada que temer.

Hasta ahora.

Vernon Dursley ronca. No es un ronquido estruendoso, no. Es sólo un sonido cargante, un ruidito que se hace monótono y pesado, de tan absolutamente _normal._ Pero a Petunia le gustan las cosas normales, porque ella no es Lily, ni lo ha sido nunca. Es algo que todos notan, incluso el niño_, _Harry Potter, ojos verdes que no confían en ella. Es algo que _él_ también notó, en su momento.

Tenía diecisiete años, Petunia, el año en que Lily volvió de Hogwarts sólo para encerrarse en su habitación. Estaba furiosa con el mundo, su hermana, y tan abstraída que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Tuney soltó sus insultos habituales. No hubo chispas, ese verano, en los ojos de Lilianne Evans; no contra Petunia, al menos. Pero luego llegó _él._

Severus Snape no había cambiado mucho, con los años. Más alto, más cuidado –aunque no mucho-; al menos ya no parecía tres años menor de lo que era, recuerda haber pensado Petunia. Pero seguía siendo ese niño oscuro y raro de tres calles más abajo, el que le gritó a Lily, un buen día, _Eres una bruja_, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

Esa vez, Lily no frunció el ceño. No; esa vez, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de odio, aprendida a lo largo de los años, y a cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Snape pasó la noche golpeando, y pidiendo perdón.

Lily no abrió.

Petunia se lo encontró allí mismo, sentado en la acera, casi como si esperase abrir la puerta a fuerza de mirarla. Casi sintió lástima, ella. Él casi se dejó compadecer.

-Deberías irte a casa –sugirió, en un tono mucho menos duro de lo que pretendía. La única respuesta fue un estornudo-. Ni siquiera en verano hace tan buen tiempo, Snape.

-Cállate.

No hablaron mucho más. No daba tiempo. Petunia había quedado con un chico, esa mañana. Vernon Dursley, se llamaba, se llama, y le esperaba en apenas media hora. Tenía que darse prisa.

Cuando volvió, a media tarde, el muchacho aún seguía allí.

-No va a abrir –advirtió.

-Necesito que abra –y sonó sincero-. _Necesito_ que abra.

Probablemente, en cualquier otra ocasión, Petunia no habría hecho lo que hizo. Probablemente, de no haber estado de tan buen humor, le habría golpeado y habría conseguido que se fuera. Pero Vernon parecía _realmente _interesado en ella, y eso era bueno, y el chaval llevaba allí mucho tiempo, y, qué narices, tampoco era tan grave, intercambiar unas palabras con un _mago_.

-Debes de quererla mucho –dijo. Y no era lo que quería decir. No era "déjala en paz", ni "vete a tu casa". Pero era un comienzo.

Severus Snape se quedó callado unos segundos. Luego, lentamente, asintió.

-No te lo puedes imaginar –juraría que murmuró, pero no está segura. No estuvo segura entonces, tampoco-. Necesito que me perdone.

Podría haber sido distinto, todo, entonces. Podría haber sido muy diferente, pero fue todo rápido y absurdo, y se encontró, de pronto, en un lugar desconocido con un chico desconocido, con uno de esos _magos_ a los que odiaba y temía, al mismo tiempo.

-Solíamos venir aquí –comentó él, con algo que en otro habría sido nostalgia-. A tu hermana le gusta… le gustaba –se corrigió, automáticamente. Petunia aún sonríe, un poco, al pensarlo. Cómo dejaba escapar esas palabras que, quizás, habrían estado mejor dentro. Cómo ella también lo hizo, al final.

-¿Por qué Lily? –preguntó, y Severus la miró, extrañado- ¿Por qué siempre elegís a Lily, todos?

No hubo respuesta. No había respuesta para una pregunta como esa, por supuesto. Y ella lo sabía, y no podía entenderlo, no quería entenderlo, ¿por qué Lily, siempre Lily, pelirroja y guapa y _perfecta_ Lily? ¿Por qué no ella?

-¿Sabes? Os parecéis. Las dos. Un poco –dijo él, al cabo de unos minutos. Petunia ya lo sabía, claro. Son… eran hermanas. Cuando Lily estaba viva, y aunque no le gustara, a ninguna; eran hermanas.

Así que volvió el silencio, un rato. Hasta que cayó la noche, de nuevo, y los alcanzó tendidos en la hierba de ese rincón olvidado de selva en plena Inglaterra, con los ojos cerrados, uno junto a otro; respirando al compás, llenos de rabia y algo así como odio. Odio hacia ella, odio hacia ellos mismos. A Petunia le habría gustado poder explicarlo, alguna vez, coger un lápiz y dibujar, dibujarse, pero no supo hacerlo entonces, y no sabe hacerlo ahora, tampoco.

Harry le recuerda a Lily. A esa Lily a la que quería y despreciaba, a esa Lily que –admitámoslo- era mejor que ella misma en demasiados sentidos. Y Harry le recuerda a ella, cuando le mira a los ojos, verdes, brillantes. A su hermana la bruja, esa bicho raro que murió un treinta y uno de octubre, muchos años antes de lo que le hubiera tocado.

Severus Snape la besó, esa noche. Después de que cayera el sol, con los ojos aún cerrados, un beso hambriento, desesperado, labios y lengua y saliva, y Petunia dejó de desear ser Lily, por un instante, glorioso, eterno. Hasta que se separaron, y él abrió los ojos, y se levantó, sin mirarla.

-Dile que lo siento –le pidió, en un susurro. Y se fue. Y Petunia se sintió, de nuevo, vacía, sola, absolutamente _normal._

Se pregunta dónde estará, ahora, ese muchacho de quince años que le dio su primer beso. Si sigue vivo, si aún se acuerda de ella, o de Lily. Si, quizás, conocerá algún día a Harry Potter, el hijo de esa pelirroja a la que creyó besar, besando a otra.

Os parecéis. Las dos. Sólo un poco. Demasiado poco, Petunia.

* * *

**Danny Pendragon**


End file.
